


Keep It Between Us

by kylorensith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Jedi Ben, Jedi Ben Solo, Young Ben, Young Ben Solo, yey, youngling ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorensith/pseuds/kylorensith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting feelings for someone as a Jedi Padawan is hard enough, let alone when you get feelings for your masters nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Not edited~

To say that you were nervous to start training with a Jedi master as respected at Luke Skywalker was an understatement. After all, the Skywalker’s are the most well known force-users of the galaxy, there was so much you could learn from him. For the first fourteen years of your life, you’ve only been an initiate to the Jedi Order, now that you have a master, you’ll finally be able to actually train as a Padawan. 

You had been brought to the Jedi Temple less than a week ago, and today was the day you were finally going to meet Master Luke, and the other two who will be training with you. From what you’ve heard around the Temple so far, Master Luke’s nephew will be training with you, but you didn’t want to get your hopes up.

You had gotten up extra early this morning to get washed up and into your robes for the first time. Showing up early to the training room was allowed, so long as you didn’t touch anything. You entered the room, surprised to see that there was a light on already on.

Looking around in awe at your surroundings, you almost didn’t sense the other presence in the room with you. The second you registered the presence though, your eyes snapped to who was in the room with you. 

You instantly blushed, realizing that not only had you been caught off guard in awe, but that the boy who had caught you was absolutely beautiful to look at. Instantly you regretted thinking that, when the boys eyes widened you felt even more foolish. You keep forgetting that others can heard your thoughts, especially if you project them loud enough. “Uh-“ You mumble, hoping that somehow he had’t heard you. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think anyone else would be in here.” 

He nodded his head twice, and turned his back to you. Of course you didn’t realize that he was just as embarrassed as you, thinking you’d caught him touching some of his uncles training equipment. Ben didn’t want anyone to know who is uncle was, if he could help it at least. That meant acting like all these objects were new to him, and he hadn’t grown up practicing with him all the time. 

You wanted to speak to the boy again, and at least learn his name if you could, but you also didn’t want to make a bigger fool of yourself. Swallowing your pride you took a few steps toward him, and stopping when he turned to face you. You smile at him, and tell him your name, and he nods his head, taking a deep breath in. “I’m Ben.” You could sense his nerves, so you smiled as kindly as you could and nodded your head as well. 

“Nice to meet you, Ben.” You were surprised to say the least when he thanked you quietly, and left the room without another word. 

Having no idea what had happened with Ben, you began looking around the training room, and almost squeezing in joy when you saw actual lightsabers. You wanted so badly to touch one, and use it, but for one, you were told not to touch anything, and two, you’d only held a lightsaber a handful of times in your life. It wouldn’t be practical for you to touch it. 

You continued walking around the room, finding your gaze falling back to the lightsabers more than once. Not long after you could feel someone with a lot of power about to enter the room. This must be Luke Skywalker. You think to yourself, turning your full attention to the door. 

Seconds later Ben entered the room, but with someone behind him, Luke Skywalker. Your jaw almost dropped when Master Luke said your name, and stepped past Ben to shake your hand. “Nice to meet you Master Luke.” Master Luke nodded his head, and turned to Ben expectantly. 

“Are you going to introduce yourself Ben?” Master Luke sounded almost surprised that Ben hadn’t already spoken to you, though he had earlier. “I’ve already met her. I was here earlier.” A proud smile came across Luke’s face, and you looked between him and Ben, realizing that Ben was Master Luke’s nephew. 

Ben’s head snapped in your direction “How did you know that?” His tone accusing, and you couldn’t help but feel bad for the new found knowledge. “I- I’ve heard people saying that Master Luke’s nephew would be training with me-“ You were about to continue and explain how you knew, but Master Luke held his hand up in your direction, looking at Ben sternly. 

“Ben.” Luke prompted, giving Ben a stern glance. 

Ben sighed, and looked to you and taking a breath before he spoke. “I’m sorry I lost my temper.” You nodded quickly, accepting his apology “I understand.” You tell him, smiling at him, hoping that you hadn’t frustrated him too much. 

Shortly after, the last Padawan arrived in the rom, and introduced himself, looking a bit overconfident in your opinion. Judging by the way Ben was almost glaring at the boy, he could sense something about the guy too. He called himself Jorgse, and went on to explain to you and Ben that he was a distant relative of Mace Windu. 

Master Luke cut him off as he became more cocky with his attitude, and motioned for Jorgse to take the spot next to me in front of him. He complied, after sighing dramatically. 

You noticed Ben’s discomfort grow higher every time Jorgse so much as looked at him. You were curious to know if they had met before as well, but it wouldn’t suppose you greatly if Ben just didn’t like Jorgse from this first meeting, you didn’t care much for him either. 

Master Luke started your day with meditation, but this was nothing new to you, for the past eight years that’s how your mornings have started. It was hard to focus though, there was so much energy moving within the room, you couldn’t tell if it was Master Luke being so powerful or—

“So much negative energy young ones.” Your eyes popped open, and you looked to Master Luke who was sat in front of you. You saw Ben stiffen from the corner of your eye, and you could feel him getting anxious, meaning he was anxious enough to project. 

Not really a Skywalker. 

Smugglers son.

You instantly snap your head to Jorgse, who’s voice you’d just heard in your head. It took you a moment to process what you were hearing, but the second you realized he was getting inside Ben’s head you narrowed your eyes at him and began twisting his wrist. 

“Oi! Fuck it Solo! What are you doing?!” Jorgse shouts standing up and towering over you quickly to face Ben, while gripping his wrist that you’re still twisting. 

“Wasn’t Ben.” You mumble as you stand up and stop using the Force on him.

“Jorgse,” Master Luke sighs, then turns to you and says your name “I would like to speak with you both.” He looked deeply unhappy and you almost regretted getting in the middle of whatever was going on between Ben and Jorgse, but he deserved it. 

Both you and Jorgse follow Master Luke outside the training room, and he crosses his arms looking at Jorgse expectantly. “She was twisting my fuc-“ Jorgse stops himself, and takes a breath “She was twisting my wrist!” He defends, pointing at you. 

“I know what she did, Jorgse. I also know why she did it.” Master Luke still hadn’t looked at you, he was focused on getting Jorgse to admit what he’s been saying to Ben. “I may not have herd exactly what you said Jorgse, but I know enough about Ben that he does very well with concealing his anxieties.” 

“Yeah ‘cause he’s your nephew.” Jorgse mumbles, gaining wide eyes from Master Luke who then looks to you “I’d like to speak with Jorgse for a moment, I will speak with you after.” You nodded, and bowed your head in respect before entering the training room. 

Ben was stood in the same exact position he was in before you’d left the room. His gaze was on you, but he did well looking away before you could see him watching you. Thank you.

You look up to him, knowing that it was him who you had heard in your head. “Don’t thank me. He deserved it.” You shake your head, and nod once at him before turning back to the door to wait to be scolded for misuse of the Force. 

“You heard what he was projecting.” You turned back to face Ben once again, and noticed that he—almost— had a smile on his lips. 

“I did.” You confirm, rolling your eyes at what Jorgse had been projecting. 

Master Luke entered the room once again, but Jorgse wasn’t anywhere behind him. You got worried for a moment that if Jorgse had been sent back to his quarters that you would too. Thank you.

You smile at Ben once more, and follow Master Luke to where he’d been speaking with Jorgse. 

“I appreciate that you were looking out for Ben, but you do understand that I wont allow misuse of the Force within my teachings?” You were nervous of what your punishment would be, but as long as you weren’t removed from Master Luke’s training, you would take whatever punishment he deemed fit. 

“I do understand Master Luke, I’m very sorry.” You debated internally whether or not you should defend yourself, but he already made it clear he knows that you were defending Ben.

“Good. Now you will not be receiving any repercussions as it is your first day training as a Padawan, and your intent was aimed in the right direction. You may rejoin Ben in the training room.” You bowed your head again, and entered the room with a massive smile on your face. 

Ben’s eyes almost lit up when you walked back in, and smiling nonetheless. You’re not in trouble? You shake your head slightly, trying to hide it from Master Luke, thought it’s pointless; you’re sure he saw it.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to Ben's surprise, you seem to be genuinely interested in him, and not just his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Not edited yet~

The rest of the day— without Jorgse, was mostly Master Luke explaining how he planned on training you, and his routine. You found yourself listening, and watching Master Luke in pure awe. Ben had noticed you hanging on every word his uncle said, and couldn’t help but get slightly annoyed. It’s not like he’s that amazing. 

“The first few weeks with me will solely on your emotional, and mental state of mind. If you aren’t able to handle both by the end of the three weeks then you will spend extra time with Master Quorr.” Master Luke looked between you and Ben, holding his hands together in front of him. 

You nodded, seeing Ben do the same from the corner of your eye— just less enthusiastically. “Very good.” Master Luke nodded once himself, looking between you and Ben. “Your training for today is complete. I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow morning.” Master Luke bowed his head, queuing you both to exit the training room. 

Part of you wanted to ask about Jorgse, but the other—larger half, didn’t care if he was training with Ben and you anymore. It’s obvious he isn’t someone who values his ability, therefore he shouldn’t be able to train with a Master as skilled as Master Luke. 

Ben had left the training room just ahead of you, and you decided you were going to see if you could sit with him in the canteen. “Ben?” You look at him while walking next to him through the crowded halls of the Jedi Temple. 

He turned and glanced at you, waiting for you to continue. “Would you mind if I maybe sat with you? I don’t really know anyone else.” The last sentence trailed off, as you hoped he couldn’t sense your nerves. 

Ben looked at you cautiously for a few seconds but nodded his head as he did it. “That’s fine. I don’t mind.” You thanked him and smiled happily as you followed him to the canteen. 

It seemed most everyone knew who Ben was in relation to Master Luke, most either getting quiet when he walked past or turning to their friend to talk about the Skywalker kid. You immediately felt bad for Ben. You’d only known him for one day and you could already tell he didn’t like attention on him, this must have been awful for him.

Ben would sigh every time someone would refer to him as the Skywalker kid, but he never stopped and said anything to them. “That seems annoying.” You tell him, looking to him, noticing his tense shoulders. 

He hummed in response, entering the canteen, then looking to see that you were still next to him. “It is.” The canteen was almost empty compared to the amount of Masters, and Padawans were currently at the Temple. 

Neither you or Ben said anything as you got your food, and made your way to a table in the back of the room. Once you both sat, you looked at him, debating if he would be annoyed if you asked about him. 

“You can ask about my family..” He mumbles, moving his food around on his plate. “Everyone does.”   
Your eyebrows knitted together in confusion before you shook your head at him. “I wasn’t curious about them— well I am. But that’s not what I was thinking of asking.” He stopped moving the food instantly and looks at you. 

“Then what did you want to know?” No one aside from his family had ever wondered anything about him before. Anyone who wanted to talk to Ben wanted to know about either how amazing it is to have an uncle like Luke Skywalker. Or how a smuggler got a princess to marry him. 

“I was going to ask how long you’ve been training? I started training when I was three.” You could tell by the confusion on Ben’s face that he wasn’t expecting you to ask about him.

He thought for a second unsure if there was ever a time he wasn’t training. “I began actual training when I was three as well, I think. But I guess it was clear I was Force-sensitive before then so my family trained me as well as you can train a child.” His face was almost bitter at the thought, but he looked back to you and smiled softly. 

“How could they tell that young? I didn’t know children that young could show signs of being Force-sensitive.” You were almost in disbelief, you’d never heard of such a thing. But you were really interested to hear more. 

Ben could feel your interest in what he was saying grow, and he felt an overwhelming wave of confidence. No one was ever interested in him. “I projected my emotions quite harshly I guess. No matter what emotion it was, everyone around me could tell what the emotion was.” 

“That’s amazing, I didn’t know such a thing existed!” You wanted to ask him more about his training, but you did’t want to seem too intrusive, so you started picking at the food in front of you. “Have you always tried with Master Luke, or is he your Master now that you’re a Padawan?” You bit you cheek in hesitation, and looked up to him.

“Yeah, I’ve always trained with him. My mother didn’t trust anyone else to train me.” He looked almost sad at that fact, but you didn’t press it any further. “Were you raised with a family?” He asks suddenly, catching you off guard. 

“Yes, well uh-“ You paused unsure of how to answer his question “Not a family like yours, no. But a family, yes. My family was a group of us younglings, training since we were very young. I believe I was taken from my family, only because it’s what was best for me.” You looked down at your food once again, thinking of all the nights you stayed up wondering if that was the truth, or if your family gave you away willingly. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve upset you. I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.” He stumbled over his own worst, and looked so nervous. “I’m really sorry-“

“Don’t be!” You insisted quickly, holding your hands up to stop him from worrying “You didn’t upset me, Ben. Talking about my family doesn’t upset me, only makes me curious.” It’s was a half truth, you weren’t sure if you were upset or not. But you did know that Ben looked absolutely crushed when he thought he’d upset you. You’re not used to that.

“A-Are you sure?” The fear was draining from his face, and you smiled and nodded reassuringly. “I’m positive.”   
After sitting and talking with Ben more in the canteen, you had realized it was almost lights out for the Padawans at your level of training. You sighed, and stood up, looking at Ben. “Which wing are your quarters in?” You ask politely, hoping you’d be able to talk with him a little bit longer before lights out.

“Dragon.” He mumbles, clearly unhappy with his wing. 

“Right across from mine!” You cheer, at least now you could walk to your quarters with him. “I’m in Bergruufta!” Ben couldn’t help but smile back at how happy you’d gotten. It’s crazy to him that you are actually enjoying time with him—at least it seems you are. 

“Great!” He tried to contain his smile, and got up from his seat and followed you. “Let’s go then.” You emptied the remainder of your food into the bin, and began walking to your wings. 

“Can I ask you one think about your family?” You ask shyly, before quickly adding on “I mean I get it if you don’t want to. I totally understand!” 

He nodded his head, and laughed softly to himself. “You can.”

You beamed with excitement, and letting out a breath you’d been holding. “Do you sometimes wish that you hadn’t been born Force-sensitive?” You looked up to him, and hoped he wasn’t angry at your question.

“What does that have to do with my family?” He raised an eyebrow, and shook his head trying to understand your question. 

“Well, I guess I meant it more as: do you ever wish you weren’t Force-sensitive, and you were doing something else? With your father or mother?” You bit the inside of your cheek, nervously waiting for his response.

“More often than not, I do with that. But being Force-sensitive has it’s perks.” He added on the last sentence, faking enthusiasm. You glanced up at him, noting that he—quite obviously, wished he wasn’t training to be a Jedi. “If I wasn’t Force-sensitive, I would be traveling the galaxy with my father.” He tells you honestly, looking back at you to gauge your reaction.

“He travels the galaxy?” You had to admit, traveling the galaxy was something you’d always loved the idea of. “What does he do?” 

Ben couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t seem to be asking about the infamous Han Solo, war General but about his father. “He is a smuggler, he mostly moves stolen ships. But he also spends a lot of time betting on pod races.” Ben didn’t look incredibly happy to admit to his fathers work, but he looked so happy telling you about the podracing. 

“Have you been to any with him?” You ask, thinking about how much fun it would be to see an actual pod race. 

Ben opened his mouth to answer you, but a pair of hands landed on each of your shoulders. You and Ben looked behind you, and saw two Jedi Masters, watching you carefully. “And just what do you two think you are doing?”

Ben raised an eyebrow, looking between the Masters, and frowned. “We are going to our quarters?” 

“Master Skywalker has made the rules very clear Ben.” The Twi’lek woman crossed her arms, disapprovingly. 

Ben narrowed his eyes at the woman, and then glared at the Man who’s hand was still on your shoulder. “I do know Master Luke’s rules. I’m following them.” 

The Twi’lek woman looked at you, and then back to Ben. “I don’t believe you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a build up to something more, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
